Darkness & Lightness
by Lord Jon Snow
Summary: A child banished from birth, is now after 1000 years of exile finally allowed to return home to Alfheim. Will she be happy to finally return home? Will she still be juged by her past? And how will her story and Loki's intertwine?
1. Chapter 1

Today is finally the day that I get to return home. After 1000 years being banished to Midgard I get to see my home world for the first time.

I have had many names during my years the one I chose to keep was Egla-Galad, it means forsaken light. During my time on earth I grew fascinated with Tolkiens books and made me a name of my own. I am an Elf. I am 1000 years old, in Midgardien years I look about 18 years old. I have waist long wayvy raven black hair and piercing silver eyes. My home world is Alfheim but never before in my 1000 years of living have I been there. I was banished from the day I was born because they feared that I was born with darkness, the reason they thought this is because of my parents. My mother was a Light elf, sister to the king of the light elves. She died when I was born, which left me in the care of my uncle. My own uncle banished me from my home. From what I told you earlier it would seem like the reason they feared I had darkness was because my mother died in child birth but that was not the reason, I was banished because of my father. My father was a Dark elf, but not just any Dark elf, he was their leader Malekith. My uncle the king and his family thought my fathers darkness would pass on to me, therefore the king decided to banish me to earth for my first 1000 years of my life. During these 1000 years on Midgard I was being watched to see if I had inherited my fathers dark side. But since I did not show any sign of darkness during those years I finally get to come home.

I am both happy and angry about my return to Alfheim. I am happy that I finally get to come home but mad that my own family judged me out of my fathers actions. They did not care that I was also my mothers daughter it only mathered who my father was. My uncle is letting me come home because I did not show any sign of darkness but I think my family will still be suspicious that I will turn dark. I will never truly be judged for who I am, my fathers actions will always cast a shadow over me.

An: This is my first Marvel fanific. I hopeyou guys like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

I have finally arrived in Alfheim. It is indeed a beautiful Kingdom it reminds me of Rivendell in Tolkiens books. A pair of guards escorts me through the gates to the castle, it truly is a beautiful Kingdom. The guards open a large door and inside I see a man and a woman in their fortis (midgardien years) and a girl around 18 years (midgardien years). The man had short dark blond hair and dark blue eyes, the woman had medium light brown hair and brown eyes and the girl had long strait light blond hair and light blue eyes. I asume the man is my uncle, the woman his wife and the girl his daughter. "Welcome home Rose, I'm the king of the Light elves and your uncle. My name is Robert and this is my wife Catelyn and my daughter Sage" my uncle said and geusterd to his wife and daughter as me introduced them. "Hello, I thank you for welcoming me home" I said as I curtsy "I am glad that you remember my name even after a 1000 years but I dont go by that name any more. My name is now Egla-Galad, but please call me Galad" "Egla-Galad, what a unique name, I wish I could stay and continue our conversation but my wife and I have urgent maters to attend to. My daughter will show you to your room, we will have the time to speak during dinner later" Robert said and left with his wife. "Follow me, I will show you to your room" Sage said with an annoyed tone in her voice and stared walking out of the room. We walked in silence, she did not seem to like my company. "How is it living in Alfheim?" I asked trying to make small talk "It is great, being a princes as I am I get to experience all beautifull parts of the Kingdom. It must be different from Midgard I assuse?" "Yes very. It will be a challenge to fit in here, from the small time I have been here I can already tell that the way to act socialy correct is very different from Midgard" "Yes we do act very classy here unlike Midgard" Sage said with an arogant tone. She was starting to annoy me, acting like she is above everyone else "Do you have magic in Midgard?" She asked "No Midgardiens don't have magic" "Really how sad. Here in Alfheim there are many magic users. We in the royal family are taught magic by the beat teachers in Alfheim. I myself is quite good at magic, people say I am very gifted" she said with smugness in her voice. "Really, could you perhaps show me?" She made a small red flame appear in her hands "Amazing is it not? I have been practicing magic for 100 years" she said proudly and then added "Since you are a part of the royal family you will also be taught magic, it might take you some time to reach the level I am at, but you will still need to learn even if you will have a very low level of magic of someone our age" she said arrogantly, like she was the queen of magic. This amused my greatly, only because I lived with Midgaridens that don't have magic does not mean I don't. My magic abilities began showing 900 years ago and I started practicing my magic 800 years ago. Normally I read that Light elves magic begins to show when you are around 700 years old, and mine showed at 100 years. When it shows depends on the magic's power, this is what amuse me so much her magic showed 200 years after the normal age it is showed and mine showed 600 years earlier, and she thinks I won't be able to reach her level of magic. This makes me laugh so hard on the inside, it is hard to keep the laughter in. I don't respond to her words because if I did I would begin laughing.

We finally stop in front of a door, I assume that this is my room. She opens the door and we step inside. Inside the room was large and beautiful but it was all in pink, the color that I despise. "This is your room, a mad will gather you in about an hour and show you to the dining room" Sage said and left. I walked up to the wardrobe and opened it, there hanged many beautiful dresses, but sadly the most of them were also in pink. I picked out a light pink dress, the dress was form fitted and started to flow out at the waist. I took of my midgardiens cloths and put the dress on. When the dress was on I decided to use my magic to change its color, I could not bring myself to wear the color I despised. The dress transformed into a midnight blue color, now that the dress had a beautiful color I decided to change the room as well. I called forth my magic and let it lose around the room, the room transformed into a forest green color. The forest has always felt like my home so I thought it would be a good idea to have my room in that color.

A knock on my door I heard so I opened the door. Outside stood a woman "Hello my lady I was sent to escort you to the dining room, please follow me" she said and led me to the dining room. At a large table my uncle and his wife and daughter was already seated "Come and join us Galad" Robert said. I sat down next to Sage "how are you liking my kingdom so far?" Robert asked "it is very beautiful and so pure, you can truly feel the lightness radiating of the kingdom" I answered with a smile. My answer brought a scowl on Catelyn's face "then you should not be here, your darkness will destroy the kingdoms purity!" Catelyn shouted angrily at me. This angered me so fucking much "Have not my 1000 years of banishment not been enough to prove there is no darkness!" I shouted back at her "You were born of darkness you will always have darkness! In time it will show that you are your fathers daughter!" "How dare you say that! You Bitc-" "Stop insulting your aunt or I will have you banished again!" Robert shouted. That made my shut up, I did not wish to be banished again but I was not the one who stared the argument. I guess my assumption was right I will always be judged by my father's actions. "Now on to some exiting news tomorrow we will be going to Asgard, it is Thor Odinson's birthday in a few days and we will be there to celebrate him." Robert said cheerfully "Hopefully it can be arranged a marriage between Thor and you Sage, I have planned to discuss this with Odin" "Father that would be wonderful, a dream come true" Sage said. When dinner was over I returned to my room and fell asleep.

The next day I awakened to someone banging on my door "Get up now! I will not be late to meet Thor because of you!" Sage shouted. I quickly got up and dress similar to the one I wore last night the only difference was that this one was dark purple. I did not need to pack anything since I had not packed up my things yet. I picked up my bags and left them where the others were. "Come now Galad we will be traveling through the Bifrost any moment now" Robert said. Robert, Catlyn and Sage where all dressed in light color, Robert and Catelyn in light red and Sage in pink, this made me stand out like I was not a part of this family. This was not shocking seeing as how I was treated yesterday they did not see me as a part of their family, I was only a burden, a shame to their family with my heritage from my father. The Bifrost opened and transported us to Asgard. We were greeted be guards that escorts us to the King of Asgard and his family. Through huge golden doors we are escorted and before us now stands the King of Asgard and his family.


End file.
